Just an Interview?
by ilikedan
Summary: When a reporter comes to Casper asking questions about danny phantom, Danny begins to wonder: It it really just an ordinary interview?


Just a little Interview?

By: ilikedan

"Hello Principle Ishiyama? My name is Caitlyn Sanburg; I'm a reporter and would like to ask the children some questions about this 'Danny Phantom' person, is that right?" I asked in a professional voice

"Oh that would be fine, you may come any time you like Miss. Sanburg" replied the principle

"Ok, I'll be over in about an hour ok, great bye" I said hanging up the phone before she could reply "everything is going according to plan" I said smiling

At Casper high, an hour later

I walked into a small office, previously owned by the old school counselor, Penelope Spectra. I sighed as I ran my hand across her desk "I guess you couldn't handle the little guy, your little friend wasn't much of a help either" I said sitting in her old chair.

Then a girl around 15 walked in, she sat down I the opposite chair "Hello Miss. Paulina, I'm Miss. Sanburg I just want to ask you a few questions" I sad sweetly, she shifted uncomfortably in her chair before nodding "Do you know this Danny Phantom?" I asked. She immediately brightened up

"Oh you bet I do! He and I have like a special connection if you know what I mean" she said winking at me, I scribbled it down on my little pad

"So do you think he's good or evil?" I asked still indulged in my notes

"Oh he's a totally hot superhero who will one day reveal himself to me and we'll live happily ever after" she sighed happily, I would've laughed out loud at her statement, but I'm not Spectra. So I merely smiled, pretending to write it down I didn't want to embarrass the poor girl.

"Ok, one more question: Where do you think he goes when he's not saving the town?" I asked looking at her

"I say that he's pretty much hidden amongst us and is pretending to be one of us, and when the time comes, leaps into action!" she said using wide hand movements

"Ok sweet heart, thank you very much and tell the next person to come in" I said smiling brightly _'Shallow, pink loving snob'_ Then in walked another girl "Hi Samantha, I'm Cait Sanburg I just want to ask you a few questions" I said plainly, I knew when not to mess with people with silly stuff

"Call me Sam unless you want to eat Monday's Meatloaf" she said coldly

"It's that bad huh? Ok moving on, do you know this Danny Phantom?" I asked and this time I got a whole different reaction from her eyes widened in surprise

"Yeah, who doesn't know him?" she replied bitterly with a bit of- was it nervousness?

"I know everyone knows _about_ him, but do you know_ him_?" I asked, she was starting to annoy me

"Why would I know, I'm just a stupid freshman" She snapped back I frowned at her

"Ok sam, I'm sorry I just want to know if you've seen anything or heard anything, I won't mention your name anywhere I just think that the town might want to be more informed about its hero" I said with an edge, her eyes brightened a little _'jackpot'_

"You think he's a hero?" she asked quietly, talk about mood swings

"I believe that he's trying to protect our town and is just misunderstood" I said smiling; now we're getting somewhere

"FINALLY! Someone who understands! But you swear you mention my name?" she asked cautiously. I Nodded "Well he has saved me a couple times, and every once in a while I'll help him or something…do you have cameras in here" she asked looking around

"I don't believe in camera's, I understand people's privacy and also it's better for the people because some people won't read or watch something because this person did the interview or that person who was interviewed so both people win" I said strongly she gave me an approving smile

"Wow that's a great theory, well I hope I helped and you're a great motivator you should be our new counselor" she said walking out

"You don't know how much you're helping your helping me" I said laughing scribbling down her message

"What are you laughing about?" Asked a teenage boy, dark skin and a silly red beret

"Oh uh joke my boyfriend told me" I said quickly "Can I hear?" he asked happily

"Sorry it's an adult joke" I said before checking my list of students "Tucker Foley?"

"That's my name, spread the word" he smiled

"Oh aren't you just er...Charming you must be very popular among the young ladies" I said putting on a strained smile

"Of course, but I'm holding out for the right one to have the pleasure of being my lady" he said smoothly

"I bet" I said crossing my fingers behind my back, I found it very hard to believe what he said, but I really didn't want to upset the boy "ok tucker, I just want to ask a few questions. Do you know danny phantom?" I asked his yes widened and he fell out of his chair "WHAT?"

I held back a giggle, he was quite amusing, I saw him struggle to get back in his chair my gosh, I didn't know one person could lack so much in upper body strength. "Do you know him? Any information, rumors, or clues about his identity, he fell again. I really did this just to torture the poor boy, and I would've done it all day but have over 250 students to get to "Do you need some help?" I asked, extending my beautifully manicured handed, he merely turned his head and got up on his own

"I don't know him, I've never seen him, I think he's good, I'm going now goodbye" he said coldly before leaving slamming the door

"My, my what a gentlemen oh well the show must go on"

3 hours later

"Ok only 1 students left Da-" I started when a boy 14 rushed in a slammed the door. He appeared out of breath like he'd been running from something

"Dash Baxter?" I asked, this was the Star Quarter back that liked to pick fights and Mr. Lancer warned me about?

"Huh? What uh no, I'm Danny, Danny Fenton" he said between gasps

"Hmmm, the office told me you were absent today" I said checking my list

"Oh uh I just got here, I had something important to do before school" he said still breathing heavily

"Did you just come from a 5 mile run or what?" I joked

"Well you might say that, but who are you?" he asked walking over

"My name is Cait Sanburg, I'm a reporter and I'm asking students some questions why don't you take a seat Danny" I said smiling, he sat down

"Now Do you know anything about Danny Phantom, Danny? Huh you too have the same first what a coincidence" I said raising an eyebrow

"Uh yeah of course just a coincidence, but I don't him I mean I've uh heard of him but never actually met him or anything" he said nervously

"Do you think he's good or evil?" I asked again, I checked my watch I'd been here for 5 hours I can't wait to get home

"Good" he said quickly

"You seem awfully nervous, are you alright?" I asked sweetly, leaning forward then if by magic, the bell signaling the end of the day rang

"Well nice to meet you cait I gotta go, hope I was some help bye!" he said fast and then darted towards the door. I let my head fall on my desk "come on Cait you almost had the ghost boy! Jeez I would assume that I could get at least a tiny piece of information from these little brats patience Caitlyn, Remember Your idiot sister, spectra took the easy way, get power from the kiddies by tormenting their fragile teen minds and get a kick or 2, where you being the brilliant older sister, took the hard but efficient way, you be nice in every way, get your massive power and get info on anything won't be long now" I said bringing head up and laughing with my glowing red eyes

_To be continued (hopefully) in another story_

This is some random, half-baked idea I came up and am hoping to continue with. This is what you can probably call the introduction to the real story but yes in case you're wondering: Yes, she is spectra's older sister, yes; (obviously) Danny was fighting a ghost before school and accidentally ran into her room for a hiding spot from lancer for being late (ok REALLY late), up to date: Paulina likes her, Sam trusts her and likes her personality, Tucker is annoyed with her, and danny is getting suspicious but if I don't start the new story tomorrow PLEASE don't kill me, I'm having writers block on almost all my stories so I'm trying!

ilikedan


End file.
